I never ate a cherry
by innocentgiggles
Summary: shikamru just want to spend his day relaxing,but sakura wasnt having any of that. MAJOR FLUFF!


A/N I do not own naruto (tear)

……………………………………………….

Narrator: It was a beautiful day in konoha. The birds were peeping, the bees were buzzing. Everything was tranquil.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?" …… never mind.

Sakura haruno was shocked. No she was traumatized, astounded, stunned, befuddled, perplexed…. Well you get it. Her boyfriend shikamaru Nara stared at her unfazed by her outburst. After about a minute more of her gaping at him like a flounder he had, had enough. "I don't get what the big deal is" he said looking down the hectic street.

"Shikamaru it is a big deal…. I'm speechless….how? ....What?" She couldn't even finish her sentence. Shikamaru sighed "sakura you really are blowing this out of proportion."

I bet you are all wondering what could have cause sakura to become so hysterical well lets go back about 10 minutes.

_FLASHBACK_

Sea green eyes looked into the face of her boyfriend, who was currently resting against her." Shika, I'm bored to tears". Shikamaru opened one eye lazily to look up at her "and?"

Sakura rolled her eyes "come on shika lets do something". Shikamaru groaned as he sat up "like what?"

Sakura thought for a minute the suddenly looked up with a mischievous glint in her eye," lets play I never"

Now Shikamaru was a brave ninja but when his teasing girlfriend got that look in her eye he couldn't help but be apprehensive.

Sakura saw the look on his face but chose not to say anything. "Sakura, you do know that's a drinking game don't you?" shikamaru asked hoping that he found a loophole. "Silly shika," she said giggling "of course I know we just have to use a substitute for the alcohol."

Shikamaru Nara was not considered on of konoha's geniuses for nothing. Sakura was up to something and he was unfortunately in her plans. Again. "And what would we use?"

The rosette reached behind her and pulled out a bag of Hershey mini kisses and pulled 6 out of the bag (I love how I can make thing appear out of nowhere) she looked up at him with wide eyes and a pout on her lips. Any guy who could resist that look was either a mercenary or a prude.

Sakura squealed when she got a shaky nod from her boyfriend.

"Ok I'll go first …. I never wore my hair like a pineapple" _snicker snicker_

Sigh….. 5 kisses left

"I never loved a heartless prick that had hair shaped like a chickens ass"_ smirk_

Frown….4 kisses left

"I never been a lazy cloud watcher" _grin_

Blank stare …..3 kisses left

"I never had temper issues" _bigger smirk_

Growl…….2 kisses left

"I never liked a pig" (aka ino) _evil laugh_

Evil stare…… 1 kiss left

Shikamaru ran out of things to say so he just blurted out the first thing on his mind

"I never ate a cherry before"

"WHAT?!?!?!"

_END FLASHBACK_

So now you see, Shikamaru Nara has never eaten cherries, and that is why he is being dragged over to a fruit vendor by his eccentric girlfriend.

Soon they are sitting under the same tree with a bag of cherries in between them.

"Ok shika open you mouth and say ahhhhhh" sakura giggled. Shikamaru rolled his eyes, but did as he was told (because he's whipped). She delicately placed one in his mouth and watched his expression. He slowly chewed on the red fruit and couldn't keep the look of pleasure from his face. It was delicious!

He swallowed then…. Started to choke! "Oh my gosh!!! Shika you're not supposed to swallow the seed" sakura yelled while patting him on the back before long his face turned back to it's normal color and shikamaru didn't look to happy. "Hehehe, want to try another" sakura nervously dangled one to him. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes and turned away from her.

Sakura sighed "fine more for me!" as she popped one in her mouth. A bit of juice ran down her chin and she quickly reached up to stop the juice but her hand was caught in a firm grip.

Shikamaru leaned in his eyes still on her as he slowly ran his tongue over the juice. When he pulled back he stared at the red faced rosette and struggled to keep from laughing. After sakura got over her shock she huffed at him "I thought you didn't want anymore"

Shikamaru looked at her then leaned in to lightly kiss her lips "I wouldn't mind eating it like this"

Sakura sighed and pulled him down for another

"Me neither."

Giggles: YAY!!!!! I'm done! This took all day but I'm done

Shikamaru: it only took you all day because you a procrastinator

Giggles: but…..but….. Wahhhhhhhh 

Shikamaru: 0.0

Sakura: way to go shika….. she does not own naruto


End file.
